battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
F5
F5 was a middleweight robot that competed in Season 3.0 of BattleBots. Its weapon were two spinning flails that spun at 2000 RPM and weighed a pound and a half each. F5 also had independent suspension in each of its four wheels, a very unique aspect of the robot. F5 reached the quarterfinals of its only season, before it lost to eventual champion Hazard. F5 was named after the most powerful kind of tornado based on the Fujita scale. Presenter Bil Dwyer incorrectly stated that the F stood for Force prior to its televised fight against Ankle Biter. Builder Dan Bovinich returned for BattleBots Season 5.0 with Rest in Pieces. After BattleBots ended, the shell of F5 was given to Team Toad as part of their Robot Club and Grille museum. Robot History Season 3.0 F5's first ever match in BattleBots was against Maggot. F5 won on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Li'l Chipper. F5 won by KO at 1:14 and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Violator. F5 won by KO at 1:50 and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Ankle Biter. F5 made the first move and hit Ankle Biter, causing Ankle Biter to spin on the spot. Ankle Biter retaliated by getting under F5 and slamming it into the spikestrip. The two avoided each other for a while before F5 was charged at, got underneath for a couple of seconds before getting pushed for a short distance across the BattleBox. The two avoided each other again before Ankle Biter attacked again, getting repelled by the spinning shell of F5. Ankle Biter attacked again but, as it was lining up for another attack, it was caught by the killsaws and sent flying onto its rear end. Ankle Biter was counted out and F5 won by KO at 2:08. This win put F5 to the round of 16, where it faced Complete Control. F5 got in a good blow on the front of Complete Control at the start of the match and then ripped out the chain for the lifting forks of Complete Control with its second shot, reducing Complete Control to clamping down with its grabbing arm only. F5's spinner was stopped by Complete Control's clamping though, being driven across the box. F5 spun up again and struck Complete Control once again, only to get stuck on Complete Control's front. F5 then got in a few good blows on Complete Control, only to get clamped again, getting driven near the entrance ramp by Complete Control. Eventually, both robots were suspended up the entrance ramp, temporarily stopping the match. After the match restarted, Complete Control drove up the entrance ramp again and was stuck there and F5 stayed out of the way as Complete Control was counted out with only one second left in the match. F5 won the match by KO at 2:59 and advanced to the middleweight quarterfinals, where it faced Hazard. This fight was only partially shown in but, what was shown was Hazard delivering a blow to the immobilized F5 after using the piston to put F5 on its side. F5 was counted out and Hazard won by KO at 1:16. This meant that F5 was eliminated from the tournament. For unknown reasons, F5 couldn't participate the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It either had technical problems or still suffering damage from its last match against Hazard. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 1 F5_stats_3.0.jpg|F5's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. 318967_10151270291871663_1274208010_n.jpg|F5 in 2012. Mark Beiro Introductions "Did someone turn the thermostat down or am I just sensing the presence of pure evil? Yes! Its F5!" "He'll stomp on you, beat you to a pulp, smack you silly, but he'll do it with a smile. Introducing F5!" Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Robots armed with spinning flails Category:Robots from Michigan Category:Weather Based Robots